Ryeowook Or ryeong?
by Septia princess prosecutor
Summary: ryeowook yang menyamar sebagai seorang namja untuk menggapai impiannya menjadi seorang penyanyi harus menahan perasaanya pada sungmin, namja yang sangat dicintai olehnya. Sampai pada akhirnya rahasianya terbongkar oleh sungmin dan bagaimana reaksi sungmin yang mengetahui kalau ryeowook adalah seorang yeoja?


Title: Ryeowook or ryeong?

Cast : all member super junior

Genre: Romance/Friendship

FF one shot Super junior

Sumary: ryeowook yang menyamar sebagai seorang namja untuk menggapai impiannya menjadi seorang penyanyi harus menahan perasaanya pada sungmin, namja yang sangat dicintai olehnya. Sampai pada akhirnya rahasianya terbongkar oleh sungmin dan bagaimana reaksi sungmin yang mengetahui kalau ryeowook adalah seorang yeoja?

Selamat membaca

Suasana dorm salah satu boyband terkenal dikorea yang memiliki member tampan dan cantik, yah bisa dibilang cantik karena sebagian member mereka memiliki wajah yang memang cantik meskipun mereka itu namja terlihat sangat hancur, kenapa hancur karena mereka baru saja pulang konser super show mereka di Indonesia dan sesaat sebelum berangkat mereka sama sekali tak sempat membersihkan dorm mereka yang seperti kapal pecah.

Semua member terkapar karena terlalu lelah sampai tak menyadari kondisi dorm mereka yang benar-benar tak pantas disebut tempat tinggal kecuali seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil yang bernama kim ryeowook yang notabene tak pernah tenang melihat suasana kacau, seperti ibu rumah tangga yang risih melihat rumahnya yang berantakan pasti dengan segera akan membersihkannya.

Dengan sigap ryeowook membersihkan sisa sisa sampah makanan yang berserakan disekitar dorm mereka, menyapu dorm dan mencuci piring yang berserakan akibat ulah mereka yang berpesta sebelum nya.

"biar hyung bantu wookie-ah" sungmin keluar dari kamarnya berinisiatif membantu ryeowook yang dari tadi tak juga selesai membersihkan dorm mereka

"gomawo hyung..ini sudah hampir selesai" ryeowook tersenyum kearah sungmin sambil mencuci piring

Sungmin mencuri-curi pandang kearah ryeowook, matanya tak lekat memandang wajah manis ryeowook yang bisa dibilang cantik, imajinasi sungmin mulai melayang laying menghayalkan ryeowook dengan rambut hitam panjang lurus sepinggang tersenyum kearahnya, sungmin jadi senyum senyum sendiri dan tak sadar kalau ryeowook sedang memandang bingung kearahnya, ryeowook mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah sungmin

"ck…hyu…..ng" teriak ryeowook yang langsung membuyarkan hayalan indah sungmin

"eh..waeyo wookie ah, kau ingin membuatku tuli ya?" sungmin menetralkan telinganya yang sakit mendengar teriakan melengking yang baru saja dikeluarkan ryeowook

"hyung yang kenapa, katanya mau membantu malah senyum-senyum seperti orang gila saja ckckck" omel ryeowook sakartis membuat sungmin meringis plus malu karena baru saja dia menghayalkan ryeowook menjelma menjadi yeoja tanpa ryeowook ketahui

"hehe mian wookie-ah, sudah siapkan, sebaiknya kau istirahat, apa kau tak lelah, kita kan baru pulang"

"ne hyung..setelah ini aku akan tidur, besok aku akan pulang kerumah orang tuaku, karena besok aku tak ada jadwal hyung" ryeowook membereskan semua yang tadi dikerjakanya

"apa mau hyung antar" tawar sungmin pada ryeowook

"eh tak perlu hyung aku bisa sendiri kog" tolak ryeowook halus seperti biasa dan sungmin sudah tau kalau ryeowook akan menolak siapapun yang menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang, termasuk leader mereka pun ryeowook akan menolaknya, kalau ditanya kenapa ryeowook akan menjawab kalau dia tak mau merepotkan siapapun dan lebih baik mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka sendiri dari pada mengantarnya kerumah.

"aish kau ini, sudah bertahun-tahun kita bersama tapi hyung tak pernah tau dimana rumahmu" sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi membuat ryeowook tertawa melihat tingkah hyungnya itu

"ya sudah wookie kekamar dulu hyung" ryeowook meninggalkan sungmin sendiri didapur sesaat kemudian sungmin pun beranjak menuju kamarnya sendir

"kyu….." sungmin menepuk-nepuk punggung kyuhyun yang sedang terkapar karena terlalu lelah

"aish hyung aku ngantuk, kau ini mengganggu saja" umpat kyuhyun dan melanjutkan lagi tidurnya yang diganggu oleh sungmin

"yak dasar kau magnae, aku Cuma mau curhat sebentar kyu….." lagi lagi sungmin mengganggu tidur kyuhyun dengan menoel-noel pantat kyuhyun dengan kakinya membuat kuping si magnae sepertinya sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul-ngepul seperti cerobong kereta api, tapi saat sungmin mengeluarkan aegyonya kyuhyun pun luluh dan duduk untuk mendengarkan curhatan hyung kesayangannya itu

"huh…baiklah hyung mau curhat apa?" dengan mata yang masih mengantuk kyuhyun berusaha menyenangkan hati hyungnya itu

"sebenarnya hyung malu menyatakan ini, tapi hati hyung benar-benar sesak kalau terus memendamnya sendiri" sungmin memulai curhatannya

"katakan saja hyung, hyung kan tau kalau aku ini bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik *hoam*" sambung kyuhyun sambil menguap sepertinya dia memang benar-benar mengantuk

"hyung sepertinya menyukai wookie" jelas sungmin malu-malu membuat kesadaran kyuhyun langsung menyatu seratus persen

"mwo…apa hyung tak salah, wookie itu namja hyung"

"maka dari itu kyu…..hyung benar-benar bingung, hyung selalu menghayalkan wookie menjelma menjadi seorang yeoja membuat hyung benar-benar tersiksa, hyung ini sebenarnya normal atau tidak, hyung coba memastikan dengan namja lain tapi hyung tak merasakan apa-apa, berbeda dengan wookie, kalau berada didekatnya hyung selalu merasa kalau hyung sedang bersama seorang yeoja" cerita sungmin frustasi membuat kyuhyun merasa kasihan dengan hyung tersayangnya ini

"aku juga tak tau harus bagaimana hyung..aku juga bingung, tapi kalau hyung memang benar-benar mencintai ryeowook sebaiknya hyung nyatakan saja padanya agar hyung tak terus-terusan tersiksa begini, soal diterima atau tidak kita serahkan saja semua pada tuhan hyung" kyuhyun memegang pundak sungmin menyalurkan sedikit ketenangan pada namja pecinta pink itu

"gomawo kyu….hyung bisa sedikit tenang sekarang, ya sudah sebaiknya kau tidur lagi hyung juga ngantuk"

"ne hyung cheonmayo…."

Sungmin mematikan lampu kamar dan menyusul kyuhyun yang sudah sampai kealam mimpi duluan.

Ryeowook menenteng tasnya menuju rumah yang jarang disinggahi kecuali kalau ryeowook sedang tidak jadwal

"eoma yeong-ie pula…g" teriak ryeowook yang saat ini sudah sampai dirumah orang tuanya, ryeowook saat ini berpenampilan tak seperti saat berada di dorm, ryeowook sudah mengubah penampilannya saat hendak menuju kerumahnya, bukan karena ryeowook takut ketahuan fans bahwa dia adalah member super junior, tapi Karena memang inilah ryeowook yang sebenarnya, seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang seperti yang selalu dihayalkan oleh sungmin

"yeong-ie..eoma sangat merindukanmu, bagaimana kabarmu chagi….." eoma ryeowook menyambut anaknya dan langsung memeluknya

"yeong-ie juga merindukan eoma, oh iya yesung oppa kirim salam pada eoma"

Mungkin para reader bingung bagaimana mungkin ryeowook member super junior yang nota bene seorang namja menjadi yeoja saat berada dirumahnya, kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah ryewook itu seorang yeoja yang menyamar menjadi seorang namja untuk meraih impiannya menjadi seorang penyanyi, semua member sama sekali tak ada yang tahu kecuali yesung yang merupakan sepupu dari ryeowook, dan sebenarnya ryeowook adalah nama samarannya, nama sesungguhnya adalah kim ryeong.

Ryeong a.k.a ryeowook sedang membantu eomanya didapur menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua, karena ryeowook tak memiliki appa lagi.

"yeongie..sepertinya kita kehabisan daging, kau ke mini market sebentar ya beli daging" eoma ryeowook menyuruh anaknya dan dibalas anggukan oleh ryeowook

"ne eoma…"

Ryeowook mengambil jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sepedanya menuju mini market didekat rumahnya.

saat memilih daging ryeowook menabrak seorang namja yang memakai hoodie panjang dan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya

"mianhe..aku tak sengaja" namja itu membantu ryeowook memungut daging yang tadi diambil oleh ryeowook

"tidak apa-apa gomawo…" ryeowook tersenyum kearah namja itu membuat namja itu kaget sepertinya mengenal yeoja yang ada didepannya saat ini

"wookie.." teriak namja itu sambil membuka maskernya, untunglah saat ini mini market itu sedang sepi

Ryeowook shock saat melihat namja didepannya, tapi cepat-cepat disembunyikannya rasa terkejutnya dan pura-pura tak mengenali namja didepannya saat ini

"eh nugu?" Tanya ryeowook polos alias pura-pura tak kenal

"ka kau mirip sekali dengan te temanku ryeowook" sungmin benar-benar shock sampai kata-katanya pun terputus-putus

"oh begitu…ya sudah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" ryeowook cepat-cepat meninggalkan sungmin sebelum sungmin benar-benar mengenalinya "cepat pergi dari sini ryeong?" gumamnya sendiri

"eh tunggu" sungmin mencengkram tangan ryeowook membuat jantungnya benar benar akan berhenti kali ini dengan terpaksa ryeowook berbalik dan lagi lagi harus menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut dari wajahnya "apa kau tak mengenalku?" Tanya sungmin yang heran, bagaimana mungkin member boyband terkenal tak dikenali oleh seorang yeoja seperti ryeong

"nugu? Apa kita pernah bertemu" ryeowook balik bertanya membuat sungmin benar-benar malu

"apa yeoja ini tak punya tv dirumah" fikirnya, sesaat senyuman tersemat dibibirnya "menarik" bathinya, "lee sungmin imnida bolahkan aku berkenalan denganmu?" sungmin menyodorkan tangannya kearah ryeowook

Ryeowook benar-benar bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini, perlahan ryeowook menyambut tangan sungmin "kim ryeong imnida" balas ryeowook "ya sudah saya permisi dulu sungmin shi" ryeowook mengangguk dan pamit kepada sungmin dan lagi-lagi sungmin menghentikan langkah ryeowook

"apa kita bisa bertemu lagi ryeong-ie? Ini no ponselku" sungmin mengangsurkan secarik kertas kearah ryeowook, ryeowook mengambilnya dan bergegas meninggalkan sungmin "cantik sekali, benat-benar seperti wookie yang selalu kuhayalkan" sungmin tersenyum sendiri kemudian juga meninggalkan mini market setelah sebelumnya membayar belanjaannya

Dengan cepat ryeowook mengayuh sepedanya agar cepat sampai didalam rumah, fikirannya terus dibayangi oleh pertemuannya dengan sungmin tadi, ryeowook memegang dadanya yang berdebar sangat cepat, baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan sungmin sebagai seorang yeoja, ryeowook juga selama ini menyimpan perasaannya pada sungmin, tapi tak mungkin dia mengatakan pada sungmin kalau dia menyukainya, bisa-bisa rahasianya terbongkar atau sungmin menganggapnya gay karena yang sungmin tau ryeowook adalah seorang namja.

Ceklek

Ryeowook membuka pintu dorm, terlihat beberapa member sedang menonton tv bersama

Grep

Sungmin memeluk ryeowook yang baru sampai membuat jantung ryeowook berdebar kencang

"hyung merindukanmu wookie..bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu?"

"eoma baik-baik saja hyung" balas ryeowook sambil tersenyum kearah sungmin

"wookie..hyung lapar, sebaiknya kau masak ya..kemarin kami sangat tersiksa karena kau tak ada, Minnie hyung hanya memasak labu untuk kami" eunhyuk menginterupsi acara kangen-kangenan ryeowook dan sungmin

"yak mongkey..bukankah kau yang makan paling banyak masakanku" jawab sungmin tak terima sambil melempar sandalnya kearah eunhyuk

"terpaksa hyung..namanya juga lapar" jawab eunhyuk sambil bersembunyi dibelakang donghae takut sungmin melemparnya lagi dengan sandal

Semua tertawa melihat pertempuran sungmin dan eunhyuk

"baiklah aku akan memasak untuk kalian" ryeowook mengalah dan beranjak kedapur, sungmin mencengkram tangan ryeowook

Deg

Jantung ryeowook lai-lagi berdebar keras, membuat semburat merah muncul dipipinya, sekuat tenaga ryeowook menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya "wae hyung?" tanyanya pada sungmin dan dengan segera sungmin melepaskan cengkraman tangannya

"aniyo wookie, ya sudah sana kedapur" jawab sungmin salah tingkah dengan tindakannya barusan "rasanya sama" bathinnya sambil memandang kearah punggung ryeowook yang beranjak menuju dapur

Sungmin terus memandang kearah ponselnya, dirinya benar-benar kecewa karena ryeong tak juga mengubunginya. Kyuhyun yang melihat hyungnya sangat frustasi benar benar bingung harus bagaimana supaya hyungnya kembali ceria seperti biasa. Kyuhyun mendekati sungmin "hyung.." sapanya membuat sungmin menoleh padanya

"eh kyu?" jawab sungmin lemah membuat kyu semakin prihatin pada hyungnya itu

"sudahlah hyung, kalau hyung terus menunggu yeoja itu hyung akan semakin tersiksa, belum tentu teoja itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti hyung, bisa saja yeoja itu sudah mempunyai suami makanya dia sama sekali tak menghubungi hyung, bisa-bisa akan ada berita bahwa lee sungmin member super junior terlibat skandal dengan istri orang, wah bisa kacau grup kita hyung" kyuhyun mencoba bercanda pada sungmin

"huft kau benar juga kyu…..gomawo kyu..kau selalu ada disaat hyung sedang kalut, kau memang dongsaeng yang baik"

Ryeowook yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kyuhyun dan sungmin merasakan rasa sakit yang besar di dadanya "mianhe hyung" gumamnya pelan dan meninggalkan kamar kyumin dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya dengan berlari menuju kamarnya dan yesung

Brak

Ryeowook membuka kasar pintu kamarnya, yesung yang melihatnya hanya mengernyit bingung dan mendekati ryeowook yang saat ini sedang menangis ditempat tidurnya.

"waeyo wookie? Apa yang membuatmu menangis begini" yesung membelai surai ryeowook

Ryeowook duduk ditempat tidurnya dan memandang kearah yesung "apakah salah jika aku jatuh cinta oppa? "

Yesung semakin menautkan alisnya bingung dengan pertanyaan ryeowook padanya "apa ini karena sungmin lagi eoh?"

"ne oppa….aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan ini" jawab ryeowook sambil terisak membuat yesung merasa kasihan dengan sepupunya ini

"oppa juga tak tau harus bagaimana..apa kita akhiri saja semuanya wookie.."

"tidak mungkin oppa….kita bisa dituntut karena telah membohongi publik"

"jadi kita harus bagaimana lagi wookie…oppa benar-benar bingung"

Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan mulai berfikir jernih "ya sudah wookie akan menunggu sampai kontrak kita habis dan setelah itu wookie akan benar benar menghilang dari dunia keartisan "

"baiklah wookie ah kalau itu memang pilihanmu oppa hanya bisa mendukung saja, sebaiknya kau tidur besok kita ada show"

"ne oppa"

Semua member sedang bersiap-siap di dorm mereka, hari ini mereka akan mengadakan show case di sment, ryeowook memasak sarapan untuk mereka semua seperti biasanya. Saat matanya menangkap kearah sungmin dengan segera ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya karena sungmin saat ini juga sedang memandangnya.

Saat semua telah selesai dengan perlengkapan mereka masing-masing dan akan segera beranjak dari dorm sungmin yang biasa mengabsen para member tak mendapati ryeowook bersama mereka, dengan segera sungmin mencari ryeowook kekemarnya, saat sungmin masuk kekamar ryeowook dia juga tak mendapati ryeowook disana, dikamar mandi pun tak ada, saat hendak keluar dari kamar ryeowook sungmin mendapati sebuah buku harian milik ryeowook tergeletak begitu saja dilantai "ck anak ini tumben sekali tak membereskan kamarnya" gerutu sungmin lalu mengambil buku harian ryeowook dan berinisiatif menyimpannya kedalam laci milik ryeowook sampai sesuatu jatuh dari dalam buku harian ryeowook "eh apa ini?" sungmin mengambil secarik kertas yang jatuh dari buku harian ryeowook

Deg

"ini kan?" jantung sungmin seketika seperti berhenti saat mendapati kertas yang berisikan no ponselnya yang diberikan pada ryeong dulu "dia ryeong" sungmin segera keluar dari kamar ryeowook menuju tempat para member berkumpul "teukie hyung mana wookie?" Tanya sungmin pada leader mereka

"wookie sudah naik van pertama Minnie..ada apa?" jawab leader mereka seadanya

Sepertinya sungmin harus menunda keinginannya meminta penjelasan pada ryeowook, sepanjang perjalanan hati sungmin benar-benar tidak tenang, tangannya masih menggenggam kertas yang dia temukan dikamar ryeowook, sampai ditempat mereka show sungmin dapat menangkap sosok ryeowook dan berusaha untuk mendekati ryeowook meminta penjelasan padanya, tapi lagi-lagi sungmin harus menunda keinginannya karena leeteuk meminta mereka segera bersiap-siap karena mereka harus segera naik keatas panggung dan bernyanyi untuk para elf yang telah menunggu aksi panggung mereka.

Show berakhir dengan baik, semua member pun kelihatan sangat lelah sampai akhirnya mereka semua harus kembali ke dorm masing-masing, lagi lagi sungmin menunda niatnya untuk meminta penjelasan karena ryeowook sudah lebih dulu naik ke van utama.

Sesampai di dorm semua member masuk kekamar masing-masing kecuali sungmin dan ryeowook, ryeowook pergi keatap entah apa yang hendak dilakukannya disana, sedang sungmin mengikuti ryeowook tanpa diketahui oleh ryeowook.

Saat sampai diatap ryeowook memandang langit yang berhiaskan bintang "indah sekali" gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Minnie hyung saranghae…" teriaknya melepaskan segala beban yang terpendam didalam hatinya "huft…." Ryeowook membuang nafasnya kasar

Grep

Ryeowook tersentak saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang

"nado saranghae ryeong-ie?" bisik orang yang saat ini sedang memeluk ryeowook, ryeowook sama sekali tak berani mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang "aku mohon jangan bohongi perasaanmu lagi, kau tau aku mencintaimu, begitu juga denganmu"

"hiks…" isakan kecil keluar dari mulut ryeowook "mianhe hyung hiks mianhe" ryeowook mengucapkan maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya saat sungmin melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuh ryeowook agar menghadap kearahnya

"kau tak perlu meminta maaf, hyung tak akan meminta penjelasan apapun darimu, yang terpenting saat ini adalah hyung mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" sungmin mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi ryeowook lalu mengecup kening ryeowook lembut "dan mulai saat ini saat kita berdua kau harus memanggilku oppa….." telak sungmin sambil mencubit hidung ryeowook, membuat yeoja itu tersenyum dan memeluk sungmin yang sangat dicintai olehnya.

End

Lagi-lagi ff yang aneh..biarlah yang penting author puas dengan hasil kerja author dan buat para reader please review and pendapatnya yach..author sangat berharap.


End file.
